


I’m Looking For a Fanfic

by Dragon_Empress02



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Autistic Will, Crime, Dark Will, Hannibal and will, M/M, Other, Will has a daughter, parent will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Empress02/pseuds/Dragon_Empress02
Summary: I’m looking for a Hannibal fanfic and can’t seem to find it. Help a fellow fan girl out?
Relationships: Will Graham and OC, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	I’m Looking For a Fanfic

The story is basically about a woman from our world who dies and is reborn as a little girl in the Hannibal world. 

She doesn’t realise it until her family is brutally murdered by a man when she was still a little girl and the police comes for her. She meets Will and he takes her with him. 

Her name is Misha too, and Hannibal was shocked when he found out. 

Misha and Will are both dark and where I stopped they were the beginnings of a murder family. Will is fiercely posssesive of Misha, who is somewhere between an empath like Will but also incapable of feeling remorse for victims (if that makes sense)


End file.
